A fused deposition modeling system can be used to build a part or model in three dimensions from a digital representation of the actual part in a layer-by-layer manner by extruding a flowable part material. A build material is usually supplied in filament form. It is necessary to determine whether a nozzle of a three-dimensional printer is extruding a filament of the material before the printer starts to print.